Analogie d'un tourment
by Ance
Summary: Étalage d'un état de détresse.


Analogies d'un tourment

_Ce texte n'a aucune prétention, ne vous sollicite en aucun sens, ne vous engage à rien, n'attend rien de vous et j'ajouterai même qu'il ne veut rien de vous, sinon que vous le compreniez et, dans le meilleur des mondes, que vous le viviez un instant au travers de votre imaginaire._

_Ceci est l'analogie d'un tourment. Elle présenté sous cette forme parce que les analogies ont ce pouvoir de décrire les choses avec une clarté nette tout en laissant place à l'interprétation personnelle de chacun en fonction de ses propres expériences. On parle ici d'un tourment. Un tourment au sens où c'est une torture, un état désagréable qui part et revient sans cesse, duquel on ne peut se débarrasser sinon peut-être essayer de le raisonner. Lorsqu'on me demande si ce tourment est physique ou moral je réponds qu'il vient majoritairement du moral, sinon presque entièrement, mais sa porté est telle que le physique en souffre aussi énormément. Je l'expliquerai, au travers de ma propre vie et de mes expériences, tout en tentant de vous rejoindre qui il est et d'où il vient._

Je vois, presque tous les matins en me rendant au travail, des tonnes et des tonnes de choses. Il y a des gens, des beaux et des moins beaux, des pubs, des divertissantes et des moins divertissantes, des rêves à moitiés oubliés, des espoirs vains et, trop souvent, la maigreur de mon régime draconien en matière de sommeil. C'est donc les yeux mi-clos, presque titubant comme un ivrogne, que j'entame, avec un enthousiasme discutable, mes journées. L'autre jour d'ailleurs, en me rendant à mon travail, après m'être fait interroger, plutôt brutalement pour l'heure, sur mes croyances religieuses (et probablement, par extension, en quelque part sur mon portefeuille), je tombai sur une de ces choses qui attirent mon attention à l'aube. Une publicité, que probablement vous avez déjà vue et sur laquelle vous n'avez peut-être que simplement porté un regard. _La fibrose kystique c'est comme se noyer de l'intérieur_. À côté de cette phrase, se trouve l'image d'un jeune garçon submergé dans l'eau. Celui-ci, laissait deviner une expression faciale qui traduisait un inconfort majeur : il avait l'air de se noyer. Enfin, même sans avoir vu cette pub dans le métro de Montréal comme moi, vous voyiez tout de même à quel genre d'image je fais référence. Ceux et celles qui ont un peu de culture savent que cette maladie est en fait, grossièrement dit, une maladie génétique qui cause entre autre de graves problèmes respiratoires et qui rend la vie pénible pour les porteur. Voilà où s'arrête mon lien avec la médecine, vous serez moins con en vous couchant ce soir. En fait le matin, comme tout mollusque matinal qui se respect, ce genre de réflexion biologique est rarement au rendez-vous. Je m'interrogeais plutôt, ce matin là, sur la fin de cette citation à savoir : … _c'est comme se noyer de l'intérieur_. Comme se noyer de l'intérieur ? Malgré que je sois en relativement bonne santé physique je me suis senti atteint par ces mots. Non pas qu'étant jeune j'aie vécu un traumatisme quelconque impliquant une source d'eau, mais j'en ressentais la porté au second sens. Mon interprétation de l'image était autre que celle qui devait être véhiculé par l'affiche. Étant conscient de la nature narcissique de tout cela, ne voulant absolument pas me retrouvé seul dans mon monde intelligible, je vais tenter de vous amener avec moi, enfin, de vous _ramener_ si mes pensés sont justes et généralisées.

Imaginez-vous une pièce avec quatre murs, un plafond et un plancher. Une pièce des plus mornes, monotones et morte. Une pièce où il fait ni chaud ni froid mais où vous sentez l'atmosphère peser sur vous. Une pièce si grande et si petite à la fois qu'on se sent envahi dans son espace. Une pièce lourde, qui courbe le dos, qui pèse sur nos viscères, qui lève le cœur, qui donne le mal de mer et qui suscite le malaise. Une pièce où il n'y a _rien_. Quel couleur voyez-vous sur les murs ? Bleu, rouge, vert, orange, jaune, fuchsia, rose ou brun ? Moi je ne vois aucune couleur. Non pas qu'ils sont blanc ou noir, les murs n'ont _pas_ de couleurs. Arrêtez-vous un instant et imaginez votre pièce. _Cette pièce est un état psychique_. Maintenant, dans cette pièce, il y a un trou dans le mur au travers duquel vous pouvez voir. Par contre, ce trou est si étroit que vous ne pouvez rien apercevoir avec certitude, c'est un trou dans lesquelles pour pouvoir percevoir une image votre œil doit constamment procéder dans des ajustements presque douloureux. Dans cet orifice il y a votre passé lointain, hier, à des années lumières parmi les étoiles. Plus près, vous remarquez le système solaire de votre vie, de _ma_ vie. Et là, tenant le rôle du soleil, des planètes _et des antagonistes à la fois_, se tiennent Elle, Lui ou Ça. Tous les plus beaux moments, les plus gentilles personnes et les plus majestueux évènements avec lesquelles vous valsez quotidiennement. Ils sont là libres t'interagir entre eux et, vous, libre de les regarder dans votre pièce, à quatre murs, un plafond et un plancher.

Évidemment, il est contre nature de croire que vous vous plaisez dans cet d'environnement morbide alors que votre vie se déroule derrière vous dans ce trou. Alors on essaie de sortir, j'essaie de courir, à droite, à gauche, en haut, en bas, prit par une espèce de claustrophobie foncièrement humaine dans pareil situation. Rien à faire, l'endroit est immuable. Vous approchez un niveau de conscience autre que le conscient commun, rationnel. Il faut sortir_, je veux sortir_. Mais impossible, vous êtes pris et vous regardez, vos parents, vos amis et vos proches s'amuser entre eux. En fait, il ne vous aime pas vraiment, c'est un jeu mesquin qu'ils s'amusaient à jouer pendant que vous étiez encore là ! Maintenant que vous êtes devenu invisible dans votre pièce, ils vous ont oublié, ce fera un fardeau de moins dans leur vie. Alors seul, prisonnier dans une pièce close avec ce (putain de) petit trou vous commencez à manquer d'air, à suffoquer. La panique monte. Plus elle monte, plus vous voulez sortir plus vos pensez se mettent à s'entre mêler et s'entre choquer, donnant parfois lieu à des collisions folles d'où émerge vos idées les plus névrosés, desquelles vous êtes même fiers. À mesure que le manque d'oxygène se fait sentir et que la folie s'installent progressivement, vous vous voyiez sombrez dans un océan sombre seul dans votre coin, le regard vide, convulsant sans un geste. La mort semble approcher à grand pas. Vous avez hâte de la voir arriver pour que cesse la torture. Vous souhaitez sincèrement qu'elle arrive. Vous coulez toujours profondément, vous êtes au paroxysme, peut-être recroqueviller suffoquant douloureusement. _C'est comme se noyer de l'intérieur_.

Puis le tourment s'apaise, vous vous trouvez stupide de vous en être autant fait, vous vous demandez ce qui vous a prit et déposez le couteau loin de votre corps, de retour dans le monde. Vous retournez vaguer à vos occupations tout en espérant avoir un bon parapluie la prochaine fois que la tempête se présentera à votre porte (parce que vous êtes de retour chez vous et avez une porte cette fois-ci).

Je sais, vous vous dites : « Quelle idée absurde, comment peut on se retrouver dans un tel monde ? » « Par quel tour de magie peut-on chuté dans un monde si étrange ? » En fait, je vous donne le secret. Parce que cela est bien là, bien réel. L'analogie semble loin, extrapolée, à limite complètement folle, vide de tout sens. Mais il faut comprendre que cela est possible. Mettez en place toutes les variables, les protagonistes et les antagonistes nécessaires à cette pièce et vous aurez un résultat des plus indésirables, d'une langueur dégoutante. Il faut en fait deux conditions pour atteindre ce nirvana des enfers. La première étant que vous devez être, au quotidien, un gymnaste mal habile sur une poudre. Si on vous retient tout va bien. Par contre, la seconde, le coup de vent, celle qui fait que ce _tourment_ arrive, s'installe, s'acharne, déchire et tue, c'est _le plus beau, le plus gentil et le plus majestueux_, il peut prendre n'importe quelle forme, tout dépend de ta vie, de tes expériences, de ta réalité, de ton système, le seconde condition c'est Toi.


End file.
